Ralphie Tennelli
"Ralphie Tennelli is the only guy with a hat. He's brown-haired, blue-eyed, Mediterranean and handsome. Oh, and like D.A., he's got blue eyes. The only difference is his hair and his skin. Ah... well I remember that when I was young, he used to wear a lime green T-shirt and dark green pants. No matter, he now wears a blue and white long-sleeved shirt and pale blue shorts, switching the sleeves on the arms and legs." --Su Ji-Hoon, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Ralphie Tennelli is a fictional character on the animated children's series The Magic School Bus. He is voiced by Stuart Stone in the original series version of The Magic School Bus and Matthew Mintz in The Magic School Bus Rides Again. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he serves as a shotgunner of Team Magic School Bus. He would wield a Remington Model 870, a Remington Model 1100, a Benelli M4, a blunderbuss, an arquebus, a Brown Bess, a Winchester Model 1897, a Lee-Enfield, a M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System, a NeoStead 2000, a sawed-off shotgun, a lupara, a Mossberg 500, a Browning Citori, a boomerang, a grappling gun, a shark repellent, a taser, a fake vampire teeth, a finger taser, a kryptonite ring, a lasso, a xiphos, an aspis, a trident, a pair of Repulsors, an anti-gravity device, a disintegrator ray, a Zorg Industries ZF1, an M41A pulse rifle, a Law Giver MK II, an E11 Imperial Stormtrooper blaster, the Samaritan, a DL-44 heavy blaster pistol, an Auto 9, a Starfleet phase-pistol, a Proton Pack, an SVT-40, two MAC-10s, an SR-2 Veresk, a few of M26 grenades, and a Ruger SR1911, a Crescent Tennelli, a lightsaber, and a pair of Ember Frizzles. Despite having crushes on Dorothy Ann Rourke, Jyoti Kaur, Keesha Franklin and Wanda Li, D.A. hated him the most while Keesha and Wanda are neutral, but Jyoti loved Ralphie so much, so he, Arnold and Jyoti are D.A.'s victims. If Matthew Mintz hits puberty, there should be a replacement to voice him in a Korean drama version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. Physical Appearance & Attire Ralphie is a heavy set boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes that falls across his forehead. His main attire is his signature red baseball cap which he wears backwards on his head, a lime green T-shirt with a big red letter R on the front, dark green pants, and a pair of red and white sneakers. His signature colors are green and red. In the new series, he retains his red baseball cap (which he wears forward now) and red and white sneakers, but he now wears a white turtleneck with blue sleeves and blue shorts. The white socks he wears with his sneakers are now visible. His new signature colors are red, blue and white. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he now wears a Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform (MCCUU) with a red-blue-and-white camouflage. He also wears a boonie hat. Underneath the blouse, he has a light blue crew-neck T-shirt. He also has a green and red hair dye on his bangs, reflecting his old colors. Personality Ralphie loves sports and daydreaming. He's outgoing, kind, imaginative, and fun loving, and on rare occasions, he can be cowardly. He enjoys a day off from school, but he does respect his teacher and enjoys being in her class. Background Ralphie is the class athlete and daydreamer. He plays a lot of sports, and when he's not, he's daydreaming about playing sports. He is of Italian descent, and he once mentioned that his mom's calzones "go down like rocks." He has a distaste for anchovies, which his dad puts on pizza to keep him from eating it. He mentions in "Kicks Up a Storm" that he hates rollercoasters and shows to have a weak stomach in a The Magic School Bus episode, "For Lunch." Despite his occasional machismo, he has no hesitation showing when he's afraid. He loves superheroes and comic books, and he appears to be a science-fiction fan (as shown by his pajamas). However, he might be reading too many after he believes that Ms. Frizzle is a vampire. Storyline Season One (The Magic School Bus) Ralphie is upset he hasn't come up with an idea for Broadcast Day as he types on his computer, and he's even more upset when his mother tells him he's staying home due to being sick ("Inside Ralphie"). The class comes to him, and their Broadcast Day becomes about his sick body. Irritated when Dorothy Ann interrupts the class baseball game to talk about her physics book, he sees it would make the perfect home plate ("Plays Ball"). They continue to butt heads when Ms. Frizzle takes the class inside the book to play a frictionless baseball game, but they stop their fighting long enough to get the bus unstuck when the wind blows the book shut. He comes up with a superhero persona in "Kicks Up a Storm" named "Weatherman." He and Keesha argue over who knows how storms are made and using the bus, he eventually makes one, realizing he may have made a huge mistake. Season Two (The Magic School Bus) Tired of having to do class chores, which keep him from playing sports, Ralphie decides he wants to build a robot to do all the chores for everyone in a The Magic School Bus episode, "Flexes Its Muscles." When the bus acts up, he gets his chance when Ms. Frizzle takes the class to her mechanic. In a The Magic School Bus episode, "Going Batty," he is convinced she is a vampire due to many coincidences, and he fears she plans to eat their parents during the parent-teacher conference, which is taking place not only off-campus but also at night. Six hours before the "biggest soccer football game of the year," he is aggravated when Phoebe wants to name the team the Butterflies ("Butterfly and the Bog Beast"). He's the last in the class to finally agree to the mascot, though at one point he said he'd rather play for the other team. In another The Magic School Bus episode, "Cold Feet," Ralphie is transformed into a turtle when he, Miss Frizzle and some of his classmates help Phoebe rescue Liz. Season Three (The Magic School Bus) On a class trip to the Arctic, Ralphie is trapped on an ice floe with Liz, Phoebe, and the bus, and he worries that he'll never hear another bad joke from Carlos and never go on another field trip ("In the Arctic"). In a The Magic School Bus episode, "Goes Upstream," he's in charge of bringing fish to the school's annual Fish Fry. Unable to catch any salmon at the spot he and his uncle used to fish, the class finds out that the salmon have migrated. Up until realizing what a hard journey it is, he is determined to bring back some fish to the school. He's Ms. Frizzle's trainer for the Teacherathlon in a The Magic School Bus episode, "Works Out." Seeing that her competitor is the heavily muscled gym teacher, Mr. Sinew, he wonders how she'll ever beat him. Season Four (The Magic School Bus) The class is enjoying a nice afternoon at the beach, but Ralphie wants to move away from their peaceful spot to a more crowded one ("Goes to Mussel Beach"). They find out later that the reason he chose the spot was so they'd be first for ice cream when the truck comes. In a The Magic School Bus episode, "Goes on Air," he's upset that their contribution to the Walkerville space capsule is an empty jar of air. He's an opossum, along with Wanda and Keesha, in a The Magic School Bus episode, "In the City." World War III Saving Beacon Academy "Let all justice be served, Vale. Here comes Ralphie Tennelli, fighting for Walkerville against the Nazis." --Ralphie Tennelli ready for combat, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie When Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna came to Walkerville Elementary School, along with 10 (ten) Space Marines, 15 (fifteen) Exeron fighters, 30 (thirty) Blasters, 25 (twenty-five) Atlas soldiers, an Atlas sergeant, Jaecob Abhel, 8 (eight) Battle Fortresses, 4 (four) Arctic Battle Fortresses, 17 (seventeen) Atlesian Knight-200s, 5 (five) Baneblades, 6 (six) D77-TC Pelicans, and 10 (ten) Atlesian airships, along with MERC and the Preschool Girls, Ruby told the whole of Ms. Frizzle class to join the Beacon War and save the academy. When Fiona accepts what Team RWBY would say about the Beacon War and its happenings, she and her classmates bid farewell to Mr. Ruhle and they eventually get turned in their clothes into military uniforms, meaning they're ready for combat, despite still in their child ages. Now he becomes more confident and more braver than an average soldier to die young, even though he's still a young kid. Sometimes, he would be the Dark Lord Knight's mentor, or he would be mentored by the Dark Lord Knight since they are both Yang Xiao Long's minions. Soon after the Beacon War, he, Ms. Frizzle and her own students eventually became minions to Yang Xiao Long, because of the Magic School Bus' color, and is rewarded with a pair of upgraded Ember Celicas, which are called Ember Frizzles, which are named after the Frizzle sisters. Converting into Buddhism "Me and my ancestors used to be Roman Catholics, like you D.A., but now when I realized that no one in Ms. Frizzle's class is a Buddhist, I eventually am going to become a Buddhist, just when Gautama Buddha visited me after I fought those Northern Song dynasty soldiers, I shall become the first of Ms. Frizzle's class to be worshipping Buddha from this day forward. My middle name is now Gautama, so I am Ralphie Gautama Tennelli. I'm a devout Bdudhis now." --Ralphie Tennelli, short before being converted into a Buddhist, Red Scythes of Friendship Relatives *Ralphie's mother is a doctor and appears in "Inside Ralphie," "Going Batty," and briefly in "Rocks and Rolls," including in some parts of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. She appears to have a playful relationship with him, such as remarking "Even your jokes are sick" when he makes a lame joke when he's sick and telling him with a smile to stop being "a pain in the neck" before she goes to talk to Ms. Frizzle. Ralphie seems to take after his mom, especially with "Is it just me, or..." *He mentions his father in a The Magic Schol Bus episode, "Gets Eaten," telling about how he puts anchovies on pizza to keep Ralphie from eating it, and he mentions him again in a The Magic School Bus Rides Again episode, "The Good, the Bad, and the Gnocchi." *His grandfather is mentioned in a The Magic School Bus episode, "Inside Ralphie," being at the house while Ralphie's sick and his mother's at work. *In a The Magic School Bus episode, "Shows and Tells," he makes a side comment about there being a round photo of his Uncle Ed in his house, whose head is kind of pointy. *In a The Magic School Bus episode, "Goes Upstream," he mentions going fishing with his Uncle Brian. *He owns a pet dog named Noodles. Trivia *He plays multiple sports (baseball, basketball, association football soccer, and hockey). *He's a believer in aliens and mythological monsters, such as vampires. *He hates rollercoasters and appears to have a weak, somewhat large stomach at times. *He says "I think I'm going to be sick." in six (6) The Magic School Bus episodes, "Taking Flight," "Out of This World," "Spins a Web," "Rocks and Rolls," "Getting Energized," and "Gets Charged." **He also says "I think I'm going to be sick." in several chapters of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. *His most dominant appearances without his hat are in three (3) The Magic School Bus episodes, "Ups and Downs," "Cracks a Yolk," and "All Dried Up." **Some chapters in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away show that he doesn wear a hat. *He has a slight dislike for butterflies, thinking they're too wimpy. *It is implied many times that he likes pizza, but clearly without anchovies. He also appears to like his mom's calzones. He also seems to like sweet things, like candy, ice cream, and mallowblasters. *Despite displaying a laid-back and sometimes careless attitude, he is dedicated to his commitments. *His original name was Ralph, implying that "Ralphie" is just a nickname and this is his full name. *His voice as well as classmate Carlos's grow deeper in later seasons sounding more teenager-like, despite that they're 8 (eight)-9 (nine) years old along with the rest of the class. This is due to their voiceovers Stuart Stone and Daniel DeSanto respectively going through maturity and puberty at the time. In the second season, some of their lines in some episodes happen to be re-recorded which can explain their voiceovers' progression in maturity and puberty. *He was the first character to speak in The Magic School Bus. *It's implied in "Kicks Up a Storm" that he has a crush on Keesha, as he blushes over her sarcastically waiting for the thunderstorm. Category:3rd Graders Category:9 Story Media Group Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Alien Believers Category:Americans Category:Anchovy Haters Category:Animated Characters Category:Animated Series Characters Category:Aspis Wielders Category:Athletes Category:Atlas Army Members Category:Atlesians Category:Baseball Players Category:Basketball Players Category:Beachgoers Category:Beacon War-Involved Characters Category:Blue-Eyed Category:Book Characters Category:Boomerang Wielders Category:Brave Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Buddhists Category:Builders Category:Bully Slayers Category:Butterfly Haters Category:Buttheads Category:Calzone Lovers Category:Candy Lovers Category:Careless Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Caucasians Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Chaotic Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters of Italian Descent Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Characters with Animal Kindness Category:Characters without Siblings Category:Characters Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Child Soldiers Category:Children Category:Christians Category:Class Athletes Category:Class Enjoyers Category:Comic Book Readers Category:Commitment-Dedicated Characters Category:Computer Owners Category:Confident Characters Category:Converted Characters Category:Converts from Roman Catholicism to Buddhism Category:Cowards Category:Creators Category:Crushes Category:Cute Characters Category:Day-Off Enjoyers Category:Daydreamers Category:Dedicated Characters Category:Disintegrators Category:Egomaniacs Category:Emma Ross' Friends Category:Employed Children Category:Fictional Characters Category:Field Trip Participants Category:Fighters Category:Finger Taser Wielders Category:Fishers Category:Football Players Category:Former Roman Catholics Category:Fun-Loving Characters Category:Future Alliance Characters Category:Gastroparesis-Suffering Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Gladys Scheer's Enemies Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Grappling Gun Wielders Category:Green Characters Category:Green-Haired Category:Grimm Hunters Category:Gyeongyeong Citizens Category:Hair-Dyed Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Hat Wearers Category:Heavy Set Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hostages Category:Humans Category:Ice Cream Lovers Category:Ice Hockey Players Category:Imaginative Characters Category:Important Characters Category:Incompetent Characters Category:Irritated Characters Category:Jerks Category:Katie March's Friends Category:Kind Characters Category:Kryptonite Ring Wielders Category:Laid-Back Characters Category:Lasso Wielders Category:Lazy Characters Category:Learners Category:Lightsaber Wielders Category:Luna Willows' Friends Category:Machismo-Filled Characters Category:Mackenzie Willows' Friends Category:Major Characters Category:Males Category:Male Damsels Category:Marshmallow Lovers Category:Martial Artists Category:Mentors Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Monster Slayers Category:Ms. Frizzle's Students Category:Mythological Creature Believers Category:Nelvana Characters Category:Netflix Characters Category:Netflix Kids Boys Category:Netflix Kids Characters Category:Opposums Category:Optimists Category:Outgoing Characters Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Passionate Characters Category:Passionate Learners Category:PBS Kids Boys Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:Perverts Category:Pet Owners Category:Pizza Lovers Category:Preschool Boys Category:Preschool Characters Category:Preteens Category:Red Characters Category:Red-Haired Category:Republic of Korea Army Members Category:Respectful Characters Category:Robot Creators Category:Rollercoaster Haters Category:Roman Catholics Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Sci-Fi Fans Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Selfless Characters Category:Shark Repellers Category:Shotgunners Category:Slayers Category:Sneakers Wearers Category:Sock Wearers Category:Sonic Alliance Characters Category:South Koreans Category:Sport Fans Category:Superhero Fans Category:Survivors Category:Taser Wielders Category:Team Magic School Bus Members Category:Team RWBY Extra Members Category:Team RWBY Members Category:The Magic School Bus Characters Category:The Magic School Bus Rides Again Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Trainers Category:Transformed Characters Category:Trident Wielders Category:Turtles Category:TV Show Characters Category:Universal Traveled Characters Category:Upset Characters Category:Voices of Reason Category:Walkerville Citizens Category:Walkerville Elementary School Students Category:Web Animation Characters Category:Web TV Show Characters Category:Western Animation Characters Category:Worried Characters Category:Xiphos Wielders Category:Yang Xiao Long's Minions Category:How I Can Help Make the World Great Guests